1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a model toy train systems. More particularly, this invention relates to model toy railroad tracks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Model toy railroads, and model toy railroad tracks in particular, have been generally known for decades. In a typical model toy railroad layout, a model train having an engine is provided. The model train engine includes an electrical motor that receives power from a voltage that is applied to the tracks. A transformer is used to apply the power to the tracks, while contacts (e.g., roller) on the bottom of the train, or metallic wheels of the train, pick up the applied power for the train motor. In a so-called conventional control model toy train layout, the transformer controls the amplitude, and in a DC system, the polarity, of the voltage, thereby controlling the speed and direction of the train. In HO systems, the voltage is a DC voltage. In O-gauge systems, the track voltage is an AC voltage transformed by the transformer from 60 Hz, 120 volt AC line voltage provided by a standard wall socket, to a reduced AC voltage (e.g., 0-18 volts AC).
Over the course of time, model toy railroad layouts have developed to include various railroad accessories to provide improved user control, increased features, and heightened levels of realism, which have converged to improve, generally, user satisfaction. One such area of development has been in the train track segments that make up the railroad layout. Some so-called conventional model toy train track segments include roadbeds, while others do not. Track segments having roadbeds have increased the level of realism of the overall railroad layout in that the track segments mimic actual railroad tracks wherein the rails of the tracks are mounted on a roadbed, and in some instances, are elevated in relation to the area surrounding the track. Similarly, the roadbed in model train systems allows for the addition of cosmetic features, such as, for example, railroad ties that can be molded into the roadbed or otherwise affixed thereto.
Conventional model track segments having roadbeds are not without their disadvantages, however. For example, track segments having roadbeds can be measurably wider and bulkier than track segments that do not have roadbeds. Accordingly, the adaptability, versatility and use of the track segments having roadbeds may be limited by the available space in a layout and/or surrounding area. Further, the increased material and production costs associated with conventional track segments having roadbeds can present an increased cost to model railroad enthusiasts. Additionally, in some conventional track segments having a roadbed, the durability of the connectors used to connect adjacent track segments together can be less than desirable.
Accordingly, a need exists for a model toy train track that minimizes and/or eliminates one or more of the above identified deficiencies.